


《流光醉》广播剧

by zhanbaiba



Series: 流光醉剧组 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 古风, 展白衍生, 广播剧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba
Summary: 百度展白吧出品，安演同人广播剧《流光醉》。





	《流光醉》广播剧

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [流光醉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112584) by [飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA). 



[ ](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/e74d91ffgy1g6vsjve49bj218g0p0u10.jpg)

 

**STAFF**

原作：飞雪梦莺「展白吧」  
策导：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」  
编剧：展白吧吧众  
后期：空蝉、心夜敏弥  
手绘美工：瑶池「逸恋仙居」  
PS美工：卿衣「KA.U」  
视频字幕：心夜敏弥  
监制：风从草偃「展白吧」、破风鸟  
宣传：小水

 

**CAST**

旁白：小红曼「风中凌乱」  
高延宗：夙七烈  
小延宗：金星的苑苑「妄图聪慧」  
高演：念泽「声色留香」  
高湛：魅影之声「木语配音剧社」  
高长恭：林海大兄弟「靡靡之音」  
元福：木头「STF剧团」  
管家：裤衩「浮声未歇」  
侍妾：鬼未「裔美声社」  
近侍：蚊不三  
副将：小柒「夏影剧社」  
侍卫甲：子渊「春色惊鸿」  
侍卫乙：Simon「决意同人」

 

**在线播放**

B站：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2130110/>  
M站：<http://www.missevan.com/sound/player?id=111541>

 

**下载地址**

百度网盘：<http://pan.baidu.com/s/1c0xqPES>

 

**壁纸**

[](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/e74d91ffgy1g6vsjxsyrij218g0p0kjo.jpg)

 

**竖版海报**

[ ](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/e74d91ffgy1g6vsjwin93j20p012wx6s.jpg)

 

**输入法皮肤**

  
搜狗下载：<http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_504037.html>  
百度下载：<http://ime.baidu.com/skin-info.html?id=30254>  
QQ拼音下载：<http://skin.qq.pinyin.cn/skin_detail?skin_id=1664394343>

 

**声明**

作品中所用的图片、配乐等素材均来自互联网，其著作权归原作者所有。  
作品仅供配音爱好者学习、交流使用，请勿进行二次修改和用于商业用途。  
转载时请保留以上信息完整，谢谢合作！

 

**剧本**

主要人物

高延宗：北齐安德王，高澄第五子，高欢之孙，人称“五爷”。  
高演：北齐孝昭帝，登基前为常山王，高欢第六子，高延宗之叔。  
高湛：北齐武成帝，登基前为长广王，高欢第九子，高演之弟。  
高长恭：北齐兰陵王，高澄第四子，高欢之孙，高延宗之兄，人称“四爷”。  
元福：名元福，高演的贴身太监总管。

序场

【安德王府】  
（高延宗在屋内喝酒。）  
管家：哎，五爷每天光是喝酒不吃东西，这样下去可不行啊。  
侍妾：是啊，明明是大胜归来，却成了这副样子，真是搞不懂他。这两天他只顾着一个人在房里喝闷酒，连门都不让我进呢。要我说啊，光是喝酒倒也罢了，万一坏了名声，以后皇上怪罪下来，谁能担当得起……  
高延宗：你说酒喝多了就不会痛了……一旦喝醉了，就会看见你……看见你……

【皇宫，昭阳殿】【雷雨夜】  
元福：皇上病重，快传太医！

【战场后方，安德王营帐】  
副将：五爷，方才接到邺城传来的消息，皇上……驾崩了……

【回忆】  
高演：王位固然流水更替，可臣子们依然忠于我大齐啊。  
高延宗：（OS）九叔登上皇位……你说要是我谋反失败的话，他会不会把我们比邻而葬呢？

【报幕】  
旁白：展白古风衍生，飞雪梦莺原作，安演同人广播剧《流光醉》。欢迎收听。

第一场

【皇宫】【常山王高演选妃当日】  
侍卫甲：你看，那些宫女好漂亮啊。  
侍卫乙：嘘，小心让常山王听见了。  
侍卫甲：咦，那不是安德王吗？  
侍卫乙：是啊。当今圣上特别宠爱他呢，不过他好像更喜欢来找常山王玩。  
小延宗：六叔叔。  
高演：延宗？六叔叔今天不能陪你玩哦。  
小延宗：哦。  
（高演欣慰地笑了，向远处走去。）  
小延宗：六叔叔？  
高演：嗯？  
小延宗：没什么……要保重身体哦。

第二场

【山顶凉亭】  
高延宗：六叔~六叔今天也有空来这里玩啊？  
高演：是延宗啊，你也来……  
高延宗：六叔~  
高演：你又调皮！  
高延宗：怎么会调皮。安德王，取安于德行……  
高演：行了。我还能不知道你这个王是怎么混出来的吗？  
高延宗：总算开心了。  
高演：怎么突然……  
高延宗：怎么？你也被我迷倒了？  
高演：你啊……  
高延宗：六叔是在为继位的事情担忧？  
高演：继位……阿湛样样都比我强，王位属于他也是应该的……  
高延宗：九叔叔也不比六叔强啊。  
高演：少安慰我，你九叔叔文韬武略，骑马射箭，哪里不比我强？  
高延宗：骑马射箭嘛，的确是九叔叔比较强。那……我替你去打仗，一定赢他。  
高演：少吹牛，听说你前几天跟你四哥比射箭不还比输了吗？  
高延宗：那有什么关系，我相信六叔一定是个好皇帝，到时候我和四哥都辅佐你，还分什么高下。  
高演：（OS）这小子……竟也不知不觉褪去了他的天真稚气，日渐俊俏挺拔起来。  
高延宗：六叔又这样看着我，不会将来当了皇上，要纳我为妃吧？  
高演：胡说。这么不知天高地厚，想挨罚了？  
高延宗：六叔才舍不得罚我呢。  
（高延宗欢笑着跑远。）  
高演：（OS）论调皮捣蛋，戏弄宫女，倒还真比他四哥高明不少。再有几岁，一定又是个祸害。

第三场

【高延宗的梦境：高演登基】  
电视剧原音：天降不祥，天降不祥啊，常山王决不可登基啊。  
高延宗：六叔……  
高演：延宗……  
高延宗：六叔……别走……

【梦外惊醒，安德王府】【大雪夜】  
高延宗：……六叔！  
（高延宗穿衣服起床，推门出屋。）  
高延宗：进宫。  
管家：啊？这么晚了……哎，五爷，您没拿伞。

【皇宫，昭阳殿外】  
元福：（迎上去递伞）是安德王吗？  
高延宗：皇上还没睡？  
元福：五王爷留步。  
高延宗：怎么？还有别人在里面？  
元福：不是。皇上说最近想静养，这几天除了上朝，谁也不见。  
高延宗：静养？谁也不见？  
元福：皇上说……尤其是您……  
高延宗：我明白了……闪开，让我进去。  
元福：安德王有要事与皇上商议，你们去别处巡查吧。  
守卫s：是。

【昭阳殿内】  
（高演于案前独酌。）  
高延宗：皇上。  
高演：延宗？我就知道，八成没人能拦住你。  
高延宗：（按住酒壶，抢酒杯）你醉了。  
高演：你又拦着我喝酒。  
高延宗：我真搞不懂，你怎么就那么爱喝酒。  
高演：醉了就不会痛了。  
高延宗：你哪里痛？真的在静养？  
高演：没事啦。我身体没那么糟你又不是不知道……咳咳……  
高延宗：刚还说没事呢……（用手拍高演的背给他顺气）  
高演：我只是呛着了。你的衣服怎么湿成这样。没打伞？什么事这么急着要来见我。  
高延宗：只是想你了不行吗？嗯……确实湿透了，只好脱掉啰。  
（高延宗把高演打横抱起。）  
高演：你干什么？不是要换衣服吗？  
高延宗：我要脱衣服，皇上醉了应该好好到床上躺着，这不是正好嘛？  
（走进内殿，把高演放到床上。）  
高演：今天……  
高延宗：打发我去主管放粮，这么长时间不见，难道皇上都不想我吗？冬天这么冷，皇上也把被子分给侄儿一点嘛。  
高演：你啊……  
高延宗：阿演……  
高演：没大没小，不是说了不让你这么叫我了嘛。  
高延宗：我是想说，我已经长大了。  
高演：我知道啊。  
高延宗：所以……我可以保护你了，有什么都可以告诉我。  
高演：好。  
高延宗：阿演，我梦见……  
高演：嗯？  
（高延宗俯身亲吻。）  
高延宗：还说你不想我。不过要是真的养病，今天就算了吧。  
高演：你啊……养病都是御医乱说的。  
高延宗：真的？  
（亲吻，H。）  
高演：延宗。  
高延宗：嗯？  
高演：我大齐这么多年来，王权之争少有停下，但根基依然屹立不倒，你知道这是为什么吗？  
高延宗：不知道。  
高演：因为，王位固然流水更替，可臣子们依然忠于我大齐啊。  
高延宗：皇上……  
高演：朕对你很放心，朕累了。睡吧。

第四场

【朝堂】  
高演：并州此次外敌犯境，就由安德王前去教训一下吧。  
高延宗：是。

【战场】  
（高延宗率领军队拼杀。）

【皇宫，昭阳殿外】【雷雨夜】  
元福：皇上病重，快传太医……呃，长广王。  
高湛：皇上现在怎么样了？我带了太医过来，烦请通传。  
元福：这……  
高湛：怎么？不相信本王？耽误了皇上的病情，是你负责还是本王负责？你就在这门口守着，还怕本王害了自己的亲哥哥不成？  
元福：奴才不敢，奴才该死，奴才该死……

【报幕】  
旁白：皇建二年，高演驾崩，其弟长广王高湛受遗诏即位，改元太宁。

【皇宫】  
高延宗：（OS）六叔，我回来了……如你所想，九叔继位……你说要是我试图谋反的话，他会不会把我们比邻而葬呢？比邻而葬，延宗还不够格啊……

【修文殿内】  
高延宗：参见皇上。  
高湛：安德王不必多礼。以前长恭跟我出战总是说起你，现在他那里军情紧急，不如你去帮帮你四哥，也好多聚一聚，怎么样？  
高延宗：六叔他……  
高湛：你六叔的病你还不知道吗？  
高延宗：那……百年……他们呢？  
高湛：他们太伤心，都搬出宫去了。  
高延宗：那……元公公呢？  
高湛：一心效主，随他去了。  
高延宗：知道了，臣告退。  
高湛：延宗……  
高延宗：皇上叫我安德王就好，臣整顿一二就去与四哥汇合，势必为皇上拿下那几城。  
高湛：早去早回也好，朕等你们的好消息。  
高延宗：是。  
（高延宗退出殿外。）  
近侍：皇上……要不要……  
高湛：这孩子小打小闹虽然绰绰有余，但叛国谋反，量他也没有这个本事，好歹也是动荡刚止，正缺贤才的时候，不必再多造杀孽。  
近侍：是。

【修文殿外】  
高延宗：（OS）你走之后，哪里还有高延宗？唯愿安于德行，做好安德王而已。

第五场

【邺城长街】  
（兰陵王和安德王打了胜仗回朝，百姓欢呼迎接。）  
（高延宗调转马头拐进小巷。）  
高长恭：五弟，你去哪？  
高延宗：回家啊。  
高长恭：此次皇上指定你我两人复命，你这样不去，恐怕……  
高延宗：四哥。我一向听你的话，但是这加官进爵、赐地封赏的事情，我坚决不去。  
高长恭：我知道你跟先皇关系好……你跟六叔关系多好，我都知道，但是，如果你做出什么有违大齐的事……  
高延宗：四哥你放心。我誓死效忠大齐，这是我答应过的，我只是累了，你帮我跟皇上告个假吧。  
（高延宗策马走远，兰陵王只好独自进宫面圣。）

【安德王府】  
（高延宗拿起铲子挖出地下埋的酒坛子。）  
高延宗：半年前我在这树下埋了许多酒，专门为你备的。不过现在大概没有你的份了。这半年打仗，别的没学会，酒量的长进倒是一日千里。你如果能嗅到这酒香，会不会前来一看呢？  
管家：五爷。您……  
高延宗：午饭不用做了，我有酒就够了。  
管家：啊？这……

【安德王卧房】  
高延宗：用那小杯小盏的喝有什么意思。  
（喝酒呛到，咳嗽，哽咽，哭。）  
高延宗：你说酒喝多了就不会痛了，那你当时，到底觉不觉得痛？  
高延宗：听说当时打着雷下着大雨，你害怕吗？  
高延宗：这东西真的会上瘾，一旦喝醉了，就会看见你……

第六场

【皇宫，修文殿内】  
（近侍进殿，走上前。）  
近侍：皇上，奏折……  
高湛：又是弹劾安德王的？递上来。  
近侍：是……  
高湛：（把奏折甩给高长恭）长恭，你看看，你这个五弟不是最听你的话了吗？  
高长恭：呃……五弟他……只是……  
高湛：朕会不知道他在想什么？  
高长恭：过阵子他想通了玩够了，大概就好了，不然我再领他到边关去打几仗。  
高湛：打几仗？哪有那么多仗可打！现在天下太平，他闲下来了，就光给自家添乱？  
（高长恭沉默。）  
高湛：长恭，你说，大齐现在如何？  
高长恭：政治清明，朝堂和谐。  
高湛：那你觉得，什么能动摇朕？  
高长恭：朝堂之内，无人有此权势，边关之外，长恭替您去打就好。  
高湛：好。（拍案）去传安德王。  
高长恭：皇上。  
（高延宗进殿。）  
高延宗：参见皇上。  
高湛：安德王，你每天很有闲情逸致嘛，溜进别人家院子里摔东西，跑到大街上去秀马术，非要败坏高家名声，闹得怨声载道为止吗？  
高湛：记得你小时候也顽劣得很，只不过那时候更加巧舌如簧、驳得人无话可说嘛。怎么？如今什么也说不出了？知道以前的幼稚了？  
高湛：不说话没关系，我知道你六叔几年前教训过你，这办法很有效吧？  
（高延宗笑了笑，低下头去。）  
高湛：拿鞭子来。  
近侍：是。  
（细长马鞭抽打在高延宗身上。）  
高湛：把他给我扔到昭阳殿去，他不是想去看看吗？让他去看个够。（拂袖而去）

【昭阳殿内】【夜】  
（高延宗趴在床上，紧紧地咬着下唇。周围一片安静。）  
高延宗：没有血迹，阿演，看来你死的还算安详，他还不算绝情。  
（殿门被人推开了。）  
高演：延宗。  
高延宗：六叔。  
高演：延宗看来不太听话，又被谁揍了一顿啊。  
高延宗：六叔……别走……  
高演：先吃药。  
（高延宗听话而急促地把药全都灌了进去。）  
高演：哎，小心烫……我不走，看看你的伤总可以吧。  
高延宗：嗯。  
高演：我应该有膏药，我去拿。  
（高延宗把整个上半身的力量都加诸在手臂上，把高演按到了床上。）  
高延宗：别走！别走……（亲吻）阿演……求求你别走。  
高演：（手指划过他背上的肿痕）你不疼吗？  
高延宗：不疼。  
高演：我又没有死，不会你一松手就不见的。  
高延宗：我不信。  
高演：真的，阿湛没有杀我，他念及兄弟之情，只是把我关起来了而已。  
高延宗：我不信。既然都把你藏起来了，怎么会放你出来。  
高演：因为如今社稷稳固，人无二心，就算我跳出来，也不会有人站在我这边了。阿湛他比我强，终归一年光景，就打下了江山……  
高延宗：谁说的。你站出来，我替你打江山。  
高演：真的？  
高延宗：假的。我现在后悔了，我不帮你打江山了，我才舍不得把你让给天下。你是我一个人的。  
高演：不打江山就胡闹是吧？也不知道是哪个混蛋在邺城的大街上横冲直撞啊。  
高延宗：啊……那都是意外，意外。  
高演：意外？看来以前我打你你记性长得还不够啊，阿湛这次打得不知道够不够，不然再来一次吧。  
高延宗：还来！你们当皇上都喜欢打人是怎么？！  
高演：你也知道怕啊。那这次就饶了你吧。  
高延宗：那你不讨这笔账，换我讨账了。  
高演：嗯？你有什么可讨的？  
高延宗：有人答应了什么都要告诉我，躲在这深宫里这么久，却连个口信都不给我传，我可是差点思念成疾呢。今天要是不好好补偿我一下，可一点都不公平。  
高演：现在？！  
高延宗：对啊。这里又没有人会来，一想到六叔，我感觉浑身上下都不疼了。  
高演：不行，你给我好好休息，不许瞎折腾。难得你今天需要休息，不然我们换换怎么样？  
高延宗：嗯？  
高演：你小时候不是说我要纳你为妃嘛，这下有机会体验一下妃子的角色了不好吗？  
高延宗：谁说妃子一定是下面那个，那是因为妃子们没……办法嘛，嗯？  
（高延宗赖在高演身边躺下。）  
高延宗：对了，百年他们……  
高演：被阿湛送出去了。忘了这些，做个平民百姓也好，只是我这个做父亲的……没有尽到责任。  
高延宗：原来是我错怪九叔了。那他还打我。  
高演：谁让你成天不学无术就会闯祸了。  
（高延宗耸了耸肩翻了个白眼，安心陷入沉睡。）

第七场

【昭阳殿内】【次日】  
（高延宗迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，床铺的另一半空无一人。）  
高延宗：阿演？六叔！  
高延宗：（一拳捶向桌子）你骗我……  
（门口再一次传来吱呀的推门声。）  
高演：谁骗你了。

END


End file.
